Královna Chrysalis
Královna Chrysalis je stinná vůdkině všech falešníků,zlomyslných tvorů kteří se zaslíbili působit zkázu a thumbpodněcocat vzpoury.Královna dokonce jednou použila své síly.Aby se převtělila do princezny Cadance,pokusila se převzít vládu nad Canterlotem a zničit království. Královna měňavců, Chrysalis, vystupuje jako hlavní protivník ve finále druhé série, v epizodě A Canterlot Wedding (1. a 2. část). Objevuje se jako princezna Cadance a zaujme její místo za účelem napadnutí Canterlotu. Svého snoubence Shining Armora oslabuje pomocí své magie, aby nedokázal udržet své ochranné kouzlo nad Canterlotem a její armáda měňavců mohla napadnout a obsadit město. Chrysalis''' (česky Královna falešnic)' je velmi nepoctivá, podrazácká, jízlivá, prolhaná a vlezlá. Zdroj její energie je láska. Aby se k ní dostala, má schopnost změnit podobu na kohokoli jiného (milovanějšího) než je ona sama. (Když se v seriálu objevila, snažila se nahradit Cadance.) Její přirozená podoba je velmi odpudivá - je vysoká, vyšší než Celestia, černá až tmavo-zeleno-modrá, její bílo-tyrkysová hříva je slepená v tenkých pramíncích a na hlavě má naraženou černou korunku s malými srdíčky, křídla netopýřího tvaru, „mouchovsky" průsvitná a plná děr, stejně jako její nohy a roh, podobná potrhanému igelitu. Její armáda se skládá z nejméně tisíců tvorů - promíchaných much, poníků a netopýrů, tzv. Changelingů, kteří umí měnit podobu stejně dobře, jako jejich královna. Místo řetězů (jakožto spoutávacího materiálu) používají jakýsi zelenkavý sliz. Nepocházejí z Equestrie, ale z jí velmi vzdálených míst. Jediné, co může Chrysalis porazit je pravá, čistá, neochvějná a opětovaná láska. Přestože je podle 26. dílu 2. serie jejím opakem laskavá princezna Cadance, vyskytuje se v některých klipech zbrusu nová postava Fluffle Puff - němý, žvýkačkově růžový poník připomínající jak polštář, tak cukrovou vatu, který se dorozumívá prskáním. ' Áno, máš pravdu ty si Pricezná...ale já...Já jsem Královná!"Chrysalis je mocná Královna rasy Changeling, což jsou vlastně odlišná rasa od poníků, která se dokáže proměnit a měnit podobu různých poníků. Vzhled, Schopnosti Její pravá podoba je však taková, jako každý Changeling má křídla (Méně potrhané a podobné nějakému hmyzu) a roh (V podivným tvaru), na její kopytech jsou něco jako díry. Její magie kolem roha je zelená (čím se dalo zpoznat jej premenu na Cadance), má tmavě tyrkysovou hřívu a černou srst a velké zelené oči. Je vysoká a měří asi taka jako Princezna Celestia, nad kterou je i mocnější. Narozdíl od Changelingů se ne stále mění a když už, tak na nějakého významného šlechtice apod.., Jejím nejoblíbenějším kouzlem je brainwashing (Vymitie mozku), jimž kouzlem může mít pod kontrolou jakéhokoli tvora a tím ho ovládat, kdo má na sobě toto kouzlo používané, tak má malé zelené zornice. Výskyt a Příběh Proměnená za Cadance, a její hra na ní'Chrysalis má představovat v seriálu MLP Friendship is Magic, dalšího ze záporáků a její plány jsou stavěné rozumně. Poprvé (A možná i poslední) se v tomto seriálu objevila v 2. sérií v posledních epizodách Canterlot Wedding (Canterlotská Svatba), kde si zahrála hlavní roli a kolem ní se i točil děj. Objevila se v první scéně už jako "falešná" Cadance, na kterou byla změněna a měla se vydávat s Twilightiním bratrem, Twilight Sparkle se svým bratrem Shining Armorem (Ženichem Cadance) se o ní povídali a Twilight byla jedna z těch málo, co Cadance znali dokonale a když viděla, že ta "Cadance" si na ni ani vůbec nepamatuje ani na hru její dětství přišlo jí to podezřelé a nepustila z ní oči. Twilight začala mít o ní pochyby, již při Applejack, kde se jí potvrdili.Cadance nebyla povahově taková jak ji znala Twilight, byla vyvýšená, vážná a ještě i se hrála na to, že ji kontrola příprav na svatbu baví.U Applejack měla "Cadance" ochutnat její vynikající Jablečné Koláče, to tehle místnosti vešla s vyvýšeními slovy "Prosím volejte mě Princezna Mi Amore Cadenza", koláče ochutnala a pochválila podivným hlasem (Takže si vymýšlela, neboť Changelingové na takové pokrmy zrovna nejsou), nakonec Applejack jí pár dala, ty si vzala a hodila do koše.Twilight se vypravila za Rarity oznámit jí její trápení a co si myslí o Cadance, bohužel i zde Cadance přišla zrovna, kdy byla o ní řeč a Rarityne šaty zkritizovala a dokonce nutila i své svatební pomocnice, aby předstírali hnusný dojem ze šatů.Pak ji Twilight pozorovala u Pinkie Pie, kde Pinkie jí představovala co všechno budou dělat, hrát se a Cadance s pochmurným pohledem ji poslouchala a předstírala z toho radost. Twilight byla jediná, která ji podezřívala, a zároveň i nejlepší znala, ale nikdo jí nevěřil a každý jen nad tím kroutil hlavou, tak šla za samotným bratrem, ženichem. Toho bohužel více zajímala jeho nalesklená uniforma, a než se stihl s Twilight promluvit, "Cadance" se s ním chtěla promluvit do pokoje, kde je samozřejmě pozorovala i Twilight. Shining Armor má občasné bolesti rohu (Migrénu) a tu zrovna dostal a tak Cadance s pomocí kouzla brainwashing bolest zničila a v tu chvíli ho mohla i ovládat. Twilight se strachem se lekla a odešla do paláce ostatních varovat. Shining Armor se pak vrátil v normálním stavu s Cadance, ale Twilight už byla pryč, Shining Armor ji vůbec nechápal.Na přípravě svatby, jak by to mělo vypadat, aby svatba byla dokonalá, takže na nácvik vtrhla Twilight, která začala ukazovat a obviňovat z toho, že Cadance je "Zlá", "Cadance" tedy celú dobu Chrysalis, použila roztomilost a zoufalý pláč a rozběhla se ven. Elementy byly šokované, Celestia zděšena a Bratr zrovna nazúrený, a ten jí vysvětloval všechny pochyby a řekl, že se vůbec nemusí ani obtěžovat přijít na svatbu. Twilight zůstala v místnosti sama, protože všichni ji opustili, začala vzpomínat a plakat nad tím, že ztratila milovaného bratra, tu zrovna Cadance, přijde k ní a začne ji něžně hladit. Twilight si přizná, že možná neměla pravdu a krivdila jí a tak se snaží "Cadance" ospravedlnit, chytrá Chrysalis se ale dovtípila, že Twilight už ví velmi mnoho na to, aby jí mohla i zkazil její dokonalý plán a tak ji pošle do vězení , kde ji začne strašit a Chrysalis své vnitřní já ukáže a vyprovokuje totálně Twilight s větami, které říká a o tom co se chystá s jeho bratrem udělat a o tom, že je to jen figurka k dosažení svých plánů. Twilight začne po zdrkadlách zuřivě střílet ve snaze střelit Cadance v odrazech skla, zničí stěnu, kde objeví pravou vystrašenou a zašpinavenú Cadance, na kterou se nechtěně vrhne a myslí si, že je to ta "falešná", Cadance, ale řekne jí pravdu co se stalo a ukáže Twilight jejich oblíbenou hru z dětství, tak se vydávají hledat východ ven a zhatit "zlé" Cadance Plány, zde nám začíná jedna z nejoblíbenějších písniček "This Day is Aria", kde Chrysalis spíva o tom, že den bude dokonalý a její plán vyjde , a hlavně o tom, že Shining Armor bude pouze její. Zatímco Cadance a Twilight se už pomalu dostávají k východu, jen musí prorazit očarovány svatební asistentky, tak už se koná svatba, kde už Celestia začíná obřad. Téměř už ve středu obřadu, vtrhne Twilight, a každý už si říká, že se zbláznila, protože zase prostestovala a začala mluvit o tom, že to není pravá Cadance, nikdo jí nevěřil dokud před Twilight neskočila pravá Cadance, která už poníků přesvědčila a řekla , že tamta Cadance je Changeling, tvor, který si umí měnit podoby, Chrysalis už se změní do své podoby, a všech poníků čeká nemilé překvapení a šok...' Odhalení a zahájení plánů''' Chrysalis se prozradí a začne komunikovat s Cadance a mluvit každému o svém plánu, Shining Armor jí měl posloužit jako figurka k tomu, aby se dostala do královské Rodiny a hlavně k moci mezi poníky, čímž by si je uměla získat snadněji, k tomu vypadá to , že už Shining Armor je pod úplnou kontrolou Královny a Chrysalis lze k němu i něco cítí. Proti Královně se však pustí Princezna Celestia, která chce ochránit své poddané, Chrysalis, ale byla mocnější a Celestia padne poražena, Vojáci Chrysalis Changelingové zahajují útok a rozbijí obranné pole a začnou napadat Canterlot.Elementky se vydají do bezpečí donést pomoc, ale Changelingové jim to nechtějí umožnit a berou si jejich podoby a pouštějí se do bitvy, Ellementky celou obrovskou rotu porazila, přicházejí jim však posily a vydávají se do bezpečí, kde už je ale chytí. Celestia je zalepená dole hlavou v lepkavé "kukle" a je zcela bezmocná, Armor je mimo dění a Cadance má zalepené kopyta, Chrysalis se raduje ze svého vítězství a možná i nové vlády Equestrie, tu ale Cadance se podaří Shininga Armora probudit a společným kouzlem lásky všech Changelingů doslova odpálí neznámo kam, Celestia je osvobozena a začíná pravá svatba s pravou Cadance. Či, ale ještě Chrysalis uvidíme nevíme, fanoušci, by ji ale chtěli vidět zpět. Postava se objevi v epizodách:Canterlotská svatba část 1 a 2,Přethaná pouta část 2 Postava kralovna chrysalis-300x168.jpg Chrysalis_ceremony_podium_cropped_S2E26.png chrysalis_01_by_delectablecoffee-d5d44an.png Queen_Chrysalis.png 3aafce5d88576cff0bebbee73f6480e9.jpg 48a0e0f4832642ee674dad96151e78de.jpg mlp_queen_changeling_crystalis_vector_by_fateshero-d4xiplm.png ponymania_queen_chrysalis_by_theshadowstone-d7ths4q.png queen_chrysalis_dat_plot_by_jeatz_axl-d8j9b10.png loyal_hearts_by_briar_spark-d8dz2z6.png neon_queen_chrysalis_wallpaper_by_ultimateultimate-d5esx5q.png queen_chrysalis_dat_plot_by_jeatz_axl-d8j9b10.png 7969d906dae15bf1d41ae3f46ff8a473.jpg french_chrysalis_pony_by_cool77778-d4xlr32.png g5_queen_chrysalis_by_shitigal_artust-d724nm7.png reformed_chrysalis_by_jadedjynx-danwhru.png queen_chrysalis__overhaul___dl___updated__by_whiteskypony-d7obl1g (1).jpg chrysalis_the_lioness_by_girlheartless-d5c0rqc.png Awesome-Chrysalis-pics-mlp-fim-queen-chrysalis-34942827-800-608.png img-2717588-3-chrysalis_sombra_glare_by_mickeymonster-d62gwrp.png imposter__by_briar_spark-d9oa4hu.png amor-18lll-desmotivaciones.jpg images.jpg maxresdefault.jpg _as_for_me_and_all_the_others___queen_chrysalis_by_koolfrood-d9ipdyq.png